


This Vacuum Sucks (or this is my brain on katemonkey's suggestions)

by Tygermama



Category: The Losers
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>katemonkey on dreamwidth said, "Domesticity Meme!"</p><p>my brain spat out this.</p><p>You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Vacuum Sucks (or this is my brain on katemonkey's suggestions)

  
"Our vacuum sucks." Jensen said with disgust, looking at his completely not-clean carpet.

Cougar didn't look up from his paper, "It is supposed to suck."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, Cougs. This vacuum sucks because it does not, in fact, suck at all. Hence the problem." Jensen said, kicking the offending appliance. "We need to go shopping. Now."

Cougar looked at him.

Jensen threw his arms open, an expression of exasperated innocence on his face. "What? We need a new vacuum! I can't live in such squalor!"

Cougar looked at Jensen in a subtly different way.

"Yes, yes. I have lived in much worse, much more dirty places, and sometimes the mess was my own damn fault, but the fact remains that the vacuum has ceased to suck and therefore we must go get a new one." Jensen said, waving Cougar off.

"Can't you fix it?" Cougar asked, sitting back in his chair and pushing his hat up.

Jensen pouted a little, "Of course I can fix it. You just wouldn't let me, remember?"

Cougar raised an eyebrow. "I said you couldn't soup up the vacuum with the engine from the lawn mower and fit it with R/C controls. I didn't say you couldn't fix it."

"Like there's a difference! It would be so much faster if you'd just let me..." Jensen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We aren't having another argument over this. We need a new vacuum. So there."

"Roomba." Cougar said, tilting his head.

Jensen nodded, "It would make vacuuming less of a chore, yes. It can get under the furniture without having to move it."

"Unless you dress it up as a Dalek and let it chase the cat around the house yelling 'EXTERMINATE!'" Cougar said, smirking.

"Which is exactly why we need two Roombas!" Jensen exclaimed, smiling widely. "And a cat!"  
  



End file.
